minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
|spawn= Light level <7, on solid blocks |Score = 120 (Survival Test only) |Damage = Skeleton's arrow: attack type: Range. Easy - Normal - Hard - No direct contact damage |drop = Arrows, Bones, and rarely a bow or an Enchanted bow }} A Skeleton is a very common hostile mob that shoots arrows and drops 0-2 bones and/or 0-2 arrows upon death. Skeletons are currently the only source of bones in the game. Like Zombies, they spawn in darkness and burn in sunlight. Both Skeletons and Zombies seek shade so that they don't burn in the daylight. When a Skeleton's arrow hits another hostile mob (with the exception of Creepers), the other mob will attack the skeleton. Skeletons themselves will also turn on any other hostile mobs that hit them, including other Skeletons. Behavior These mobs fire arrows with moderate accuracy, firing toward head level when at full health and aiming at hip level when injured. They are more of a threat than other hostile mobs because of their ranged attacks and when they get close to the player they will jump and dodge. Skeletons can also climb ladders. In Creative Mode when you hit a Skeleton, an arrow will be fired from it instantly. It will then actually ignore the player, unlike Survival mode, but will fight if he is attacked again. In earlier versions of Minecraft, Skeletons would likely miss in a two-block high area, as the arrows traveled in a arch and got stuck in the ceiling. The player was usually safe then, but if the Skeleton got close, the arrows were likely to hit them. In older versions of Minecraft, Skeletons would rapidly fire arrows. Notch changed this in another update. Recently decicded, a Skeleton's arrows do not hit the ceiling in a two-block high area, as the arrows travel in a straighter line. They are also capable of shooting through a hole that is only one block big. Drops Skeletons will drop Bones and Arrows upon death. Bones can be crafted into bone meal or used to tame wolves. If a Skeleton's arrow kills a Creeper, the Creeper will drop any Music Disc except for "11". Farming In Survival Mode, "farming" skeletons is almost impossible. You'll need full Diamond Armor for the farming process to ensure you stay alive. There are three ways of trapping the mob. Method number 1: Try to trap them in a glass block building. Make sure to bulid the roof with non-transparant blocks, so that they will not burn in the daylight. Method number 2: Find a Monster Spawner, and surround it with stone. Make a 4 block-deep water pit. You`ll need a hole in the floor to recieve all the bones. Once you've aquired those bones, pour water, and skeletons will appear. (glitch soon to be fixed) Method number 3: Make a deep hole. (at least 3 blocks deep) Then set a trapdoor. Then make a lever, connected to the trapdoor using redstone. When night comes, wait for a Skeleton to come over the trapdoor, pull the lever and the Skeleton will fall in. Method number 4: Set a shade with piston door. Then when it's day, the skeletons will run to shade, then quickly shut the piston door. Gallery 4fwl1x.jpg|A example of farming skeletons. Tumblr_lmbi8fzT5u1qizkcko1_500.jpg|A fall-in trap for a skeleton Glass3.jpg|A glass trap. Notice that it's buring cause it has no roof covering the sunlight. Minecraft_skeleton_fail_by_buba2426-d3dv4z2.png|A army of skeleton were spawned at day and are burning to death. Minecraft_Skeleton_Badie.jpg|A bare-handed skeleton trapped and being farmed. Minecraft_Skeleton_being_shot_at_arrow_flying_mid_air_HD_screenshot.png|A skeleton in a house about to shoot. 800px-Skeleton_1.8.2.png|A Skeleton in 1.8. You can see it wielding its bow with both hands. SkeletonvsSpiderJockeySkeleton.png|Two skeletons shooting each other in 1.9pre4. The skeleton on the right is a spider jockey skeleton riding a spider 800px-Skeleton_Golden.png|A Skeleton in 12w32a in golden armor. Skeleton_leather.png|A Skeleton in 12w34b with leather armor. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Drops Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Villains